Por que nos dijimos adios?
by Akirem
Summary: la respuesta es evidente cuando la pregunta es clara...


**Si, Si... lo se, soy terrible escribiendo, tengo pesima ortografia y comento muchisimos errores... pero que quieren?...no lo puedo evitar, amo escribir!, jajajajajajajajaaj ojala y les guste.**

**"Por que nos dijimos adios?"**

* * *

><p>"Por que nos dijimos adios?"...<p>

La triste voz resono en el silencio de la noche, las calles abandonadas por los transeuntes reflejaban la soledad que dos almas habian sentido por varios anios. el viento era frio y cortante y dos pares de pupilas llameaban llenas de multiples sentimientos bajo la pobre iluminacion que brindaba el viejo farol.

Un destello dorado resplandecia en los largos rizos que se mecian con un poco de violencia domados por la fria rafaga de viento, al lado opuesto una melena castania se mecia de igual manera al haber quedado libre de la gorra que la mantenia presa y brillaba cual seda bajo la luz de la seiniora luna...

Una lagrima rebelde escapo delas verdes pupilas que no podian dejar de ver al que frente a ella la miraba fijamente, y en sus oidos aun hacia eco la pregunta a la cual era incapaz de responder...

El corazon se le estrujo cuando observo el humedo brillo que se marco cuando aquella suave lagrima recorrio la blanca piel de su rostro, no era su intencion hacerla sufrir, no mas, pero en su mente aquellas palabras habian estado encerradas atormentandolo dia a dia y ahora, por casualidades del destino estaban frente a frente en una noche muy similar a la de su separacion...y no pudo retener aquella pregunta que lo habia torturado por tanto tiempo...

No podia soportar seguir asi, por que la vida jugaba con ella de aquella manera?,... lo tenia frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos... y temia no ser capaz de mantener la distancia y roper la promesa hecha a una mujer que como ella; estaba llena de amor por es hombre... retrocedio un par de pasos decidida a girarse y correr como la cobarde que era...

- No!, espera...por favor... - con agilidad como antanio, logro atraparla nuevamente de la cintura...- no te vayas... detengamos el tiempo un instante...- Hundio nuevamente el rostro en aquella hermosa cabellera ahora completemente suelta, sus lagrimas calidas volvieron a humedecer el cuello de la rubia aun cubierto por su hermoso y fino abrigo...

- Yo...no puedo...- con voz quebrantada por el llanto, y posando sus manos sobre las que ahora la detenian, sintiendo su calor, su dolor, su amor... se sintio sin voluntad para romper aquel abrazo.

- Solo dime...por que nos dijimos adios? - insistia el sin sentir pena de que el llanto se marcara en su voz.

- Era neceario... era lo mejor para los...para los tres...- respondia sintiendo que aquella herida se abria nuevamente y sangraba hasta dejarla casi sin aliento.

- A caso sufrir este dolor que nos esta matando poco a poco... es lo mejor?... ya no soporto vivir asi...muriendo cada dia ..sin ti.- su coraza habia caido muchisimo tiempo atras, y ahora se sentia capaz de revelar lo que antes no dijo y en parte habia causado todo aquello...

- Yo...yo tambien muero sin ti... por ello...es que hoy estoy aqui...necesitaba verte una vez mas...aunque solo fuera de lejos...pero ahora no se...- se cubria el rostro con su mano en un gesto de desesperacion por detener su incontrolable llanto.

- Cuando desaparesiste de entre el publico...pense que habia sido solo mi imaginacion el verte ahi...pero al terminar la funcion me encamine a ese palco y tu aroma aun estaba en el aire, entonces supe que esta vez habia sido real... te he buscado durante horas por toda la ciudad... y cuando senti que la esperanza se escapaba de mi ... decidi caminar por esta calle donde te vi partir ...aquella vez.- sus manos se aferraban mas a la diminuta cintura apegandola a su cuerpo, el llanto ya habia sesado en ambos y su voz estaba llena de sentimiento y sinceridad.

- Yo,... no queria que supieras que estaba aqui,... sali del teatro porque no crei soportar verte a su lado cuando terminara la obra ... he caminado por horas tratando de borrarte de mi mente... y termine aqui... frente al hospital donde nos dijimos adios...aquella vez.

- Ella ya no esta aqui...- dijo el firmemente.

- Que has dicho.?...- se giraba sorprendida para miralo de frente y sintiendo que su corazon golpeaba con mucha mas fuerza y rapidez.

- Se ha ido... para siempre...- al fin podia verse reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

- A caso ella...- las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca pero sus ojos revelaban el temor que habia en su alma...

- Encontro "Su" vedadero amor...- aclaro y vio como auqella compasibas pupilas verdes reflejaban el alivio en su corazon.

- Pero ella... ella prometio...- se sentia muy confundida, como era posible que Susana se fuera asi nada mas, a caso su amor no fue sincero?, a caso el fue solo un capricho?, y su separacion?, su sacrificio?,... no le importo cuanto encontro a alguien mas?.

- Por que nos dijimos adios?...Candy.-

- Quisimos cambiar el destino, quisimos ser heroes cuando solo somos ... dos simples humanos que no pueden ni siquiera controlar este loco sentimiento que nos tiene dominados desde el dia en que nos conocimos...

- Por que nos dijimos adios "Mi pecosa"?...- volvia a repetir, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza, misma que veia hora reflejada en las esmeraldas que tanto habia deseado volver a ver.

- Por...por tontos,... por ser estupidamente tontos...Terry- sonreia al ver que su respuesta al pareser habia sido al fin satisfactoria.

- Asi es, por tontita... tu me dijiste adios a mi...y yo te dije adios estupidamente...amandonos tanto asi...-

Sus labios se unieron, la pasion la ternura y el deseo se fundieron en uno solo en aquel par de labios que por tanto tiempo se habian aniorado, en medio de aquella fria noche, bajo aquella fuerte tormenta de nieve, dos corazones que habian estado atormentados por su separacion se reencontraban de nuevo, explicaciones?... ya vendrian despues si acaso habia alguna duda, lo importante era que su amor estaba intacto, no mas adioses, no mas tontas y estupidas separaciones a causa de terceros que no entendian ni comprenderian jama lo que era el verdadero amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto?, espero que si, bueno esto fue una loca inspiracion que broto en mi cabeza despues de escuchar y ver un hermosso video que realizo "Eli de Granchester" con la cancion de el grupo Indio " di porque nos dijios adios"... bueno que conste queno me robe la idea de nadie, esto broto asi nada mas y espero queles haya gustado, y sino tambien deseo saberlo asi que un review?. jajajajajajajajajaja que rogona ;), y tambien aclaro quelos personajes le pertenecen a las ya conocidas escritoras y que solo la historia me pertenecea mi y amis locas ideas nocturnas... ok, Gracias mil a quien me regale un poco de su tiempo y por supuesto...nos seguimos leyendo"...bendiciones y sonrianle a la vida que la vida tambien nos sonreira...<strong>


End file.
